hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M2: Rapids
Rapids is the second level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level consists of a large network of rivers with strong currents, which often impede players' movements. Some of these rivers flow through outdoor areas, while others meander through caves. There is a lava-filled cavern as well. Walkthrough An important detail to note in this level is that running against the current is often required and this means sprinting, not just running. Drop from your starting location into the lower pool, there is a small opening in the far right corner that takes you into a network of tunnels, down a few steps you reach a pool of stationary water, advance up the steps to the right, up several steps you will reach a stationary high platform, to the left is a dark room containing a switch, press it then return to the low standing water where you can now reach the yellow key, head back outside and go through the yellow door. At the bottom of theses steps is a room containing a switch, standing in front of the switch raises the bottom step, trapping you in here for now. Pressing the switch lowers a wall revealing another switch, as well as removing the bars next to where you obtained the yellow key. Pressing the newly revealed switch briefly lowers the step, which will then rise back into place allowing you to leave the room. Now return to where you found the yellow key and through the gap where there used to be bars into a large room with respawning gas sacks. There are many routes out of here but only one other option is open at this stage, the path just to the left of the green door, that puts you in another room with a choice of directions. Go straight ahead, this is the only tunnel that leads down, then when the current tries to drag you down a side passage to the left run straight and head upstream, putting you in a balcony overlooking the sack room that contains the green key. Grab the key and drop down, then head through the green door to another balcony that contains a switch, it will raise the bars blocking the other paths. Head through the left door that you opened, turn left, and continue upstream until you reach a ledge looking over second outdoor pool (the right hand path will also get you here but with a small detour). As you drop down from here stairs will rise next to your starting position so head up there and climb the steps. Ahead you will see an exit teleporter without sparkles, stepping on it reveals the real exit teleporter right next to your starting location. Secrets #After you get the yellow key, go back to the yellow door room; on the way, you'll see an area to the east with a Torch. Be sure to go into the lava pool to the east of that; there you will find some goodies and three teleporters. #Behind the yellow door is a room with a bag hidden behind some barrels. Walk through the north wall for a tome, and a switch that will lower a lift on the north side of the room to the east. The lift takes you to a ledge with a Morph Ovum. #In the room with the green door and the exploding pods, go north through the passage to the left of the green door. At the first junction, go east to the end of the tunnel. Get the Shadowsphere and jump off the ledge. Then go back to the first junction; you'll see a darkened area to the southeast. It's a lift which takes you down to a small area with an Enchanted Shield. #Behind the green door, at the top of the steps, there is an area with a switch. On the south end of the room is a secret door, marked by a hanging skull, which leads to ammo and a Ring of Invulnerability. #Eventually, you will come to a ledge overlooking the yellow door area from the west. Go back northwest briefly; there is a secret door to the north, before the bend in the tunnel, marked by two hanging skulls. The door reveals a Phoenix Rod; you will also see an opening to the southwest, containing an Iron Lich and some Wings of Wrath. Be sure to jump off the ledge when you're done; this raises a staircase near your starting point Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Rapids'' on The Doom Wiki *''Rapids'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels